La plus belle mort du monde
by Servania
Summary: Un geste d'amour et de dévouement, beau mais inutile. Un geste regrettable accompli dans la folie de l'action. Et un souvenir heureux, comme détaché de tout cela...


Titre : La plus belle mort du monde

Résumé : Un geste d'amour et de dévouement, beau mais inutile. Un geste regrettable accompli dans la folie de l'action. Et un souvenir heureux, comme détaché de tout cela...

Couple : Eric&Alan

Disclaimer : Eh non! Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, bien que vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je voudrais ramener Sebastian à la maison... Alors que je n'ai que quatorze ans!

J'ai vu la seconde comédie musicale de Kuroshitsuji, il y a peu, et j'ai été terriblement touchée par le personnage d'Eric, à la fin. J'ai eu envie d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait et ça a donné... ça. Bon, je ne suis ni un garçon, ni un shinigami, ni homosexuelle mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. Certains disent qu'il n'y a que de l'amitié entre Eric et Alan et je ne les contredirait pas officiellement. Après tout, il n'y a aucune réelle allusion à ce type de relation dans la comédie musicale (sauf en ce qui concerne Grell). Mais leur comportement était si aveugle, si désespéré que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire le rapprochement. Bon, allez! Bonne lecture!

Ah! J'oubliais! Tout se fait sous le POV d'Eric.

* * *

_Nous étions un peu tard dans l'après-midi. Alan et moi venions de faucher notre dernière âme de la journée. Une âme très forte, très difficile à faucher, même à deux. Epuisés, nous nous étions arrêtés derrière une vieille église, sur des marches en pierre blanche qui descendaient jusqu'à une petite cour. Mon camarade avait les yeux baissés, scrutant le sol comme s'il y cherchait quelques réponses à des questions muettes avec une mine à faire fuir un fantôme. M'assayant à mon tour, je posai ma faux, une scie, sur le sol froid._

_"Tu as vraiment une tête à faire peur, Alan." fis-je, soucieux de sa santé._

_Etais-ce l'épine de la mort, à nouveau, qui le fatiguait? Il leva la tête et m'adressa un petit sourire triste, comme prit de remords._

_"Ouais..." acquiesta-t-il sans répondre à mes questions._

_Ses yeux dans le vague reflètaient la lumière d'un soleil qui se couchait déjà derrière les toitures. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, ou dans ses souvenirs. Peut-être revoyait-il cette mort, cette lanterne cinématographique qui se débattait sous les coups de nos faux réunies. Il avait toujours été si sensible, si compatissant. Trop pour un shinigami._

_"Cette fois, cette âme était encore très forte." me dit-il, confirmant mes doutes. "Il aurait été capable de se battre encore pour ses rêves."_

_Levant la tête aux cieux, il me confia ses pensées, ce qu'il aurait voulut..._

_"Si vous venez à cet endroit, à ce moment précis, vous mourrez dans un grave accident...Si seulement je lui avais dit cela, il ne serait peut-être pas..."_

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase et baissa le regard, impuissant. Des remords... Pourquoi ressentait-il cela? Pourquoi pouvait-il ressentir cela? Lui qui était si fragile, si sensible! Pourquoi les shinigamis pouvaient-ils avoir de tels sentiments que le regret, l'impuissance, la douleur face à la mort? Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre, qu'il se sente si mal. J'apperçu une goutte d'eau glisser le long de sa joue palotte et s'écraser sur la pierre blanche._

_"Alan? Est-ce que tu pleure? Alan!"_

_Voulant me rassurer, il essuya ses yeux baignés de larme et se redressa prestement. Son regard se perdit sur la cour en bas des escaliers sur lesquels nous étions installés. Des buissons de plantes sauvages y poussaient, abandonnés par le jardinier. Son visage s'éclaira d'un coup, comme celui d'un enfant émerveillé._

_"Des fleurs!" s'écria-t-il niaisement, comme s'il venait à peine de les voir._

_Peut-être était-ce le cas. En effet, des grappes de clochettes mauves sortaient des massifs floraux, réunies comme sur des bruns de muguet. Elles était belles. Très belles. Cela ne m'étonnait pas qu'elles suffisent à consoler mon émotif coéquipié._

_"Ce sont des Ericas" fit-il doucement, sereinement._

_"Des Ericas? C'est comme ça qu'on les appelle?" dis-je, légèrement surpris._

_"Oui."_

_Ainsi, j'avais presque le même nom que ces fleurs mauves? Eric, les Ericas... C'était amusant..._

_"Dans le langage des fleurs," continua Alan, "l'Erica signifie solitude."_

_"Solitude?"_

_Il prit un air sérieux que je ne lui avais pas souvent connu, le regard dirigé vers les fleurs mais l'esprit s'aventurant plus loin que l'oeil ne pouvait y voir. Je ne comprenais pas. Je tachais de l'écouter, de donner un sens à ses paroles._

_"Les gens vivent toujours dans la solitude, depuis leur premier souffle jusqu'à la seconde de leur mort... Je comprend, tu sais? Personne ne devrait interférer avec la mort de quelqu'un."_

_"Un shinigami comme toi ne devrait pas être si sentimental."_

_J'avais répondu spontanément ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Les sentiments comme ceux-là n'amenaient qu'à la douleur, et je ne voulait pas que mon cher Alan souffre. Celui-ci montra un visage étonné, m'enjoignant silencieusement de m'expliquer. Je prit mon air habituel, cool et décontracté pour lui dire ce que je pensais._

_"Quelle solitude? L'éclosion de ces fleurs n'est-elle pas magnifique? C'est peut-être vrai que la solitude nous accompagne de notre naissance à notre mort, mais tout comme ces Ericas, il y aura toujours d'autres fleurs qui fleuriront tout près. Et ce pour toujours..."_

_Il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, comme s'il réfléchissait profondément à mes paroles. Nous demeurâmes ainsi quelques seconde, lui pensant et moi tâchant de ne pas montrer à quel point je me sentais concerné par sa douleur. Enfin, il releva la tête et me sourit joyeusement._

_"Eric-sempaï... Tu aime vraiment avoir l'air cool, pas vrai?"_

_"Ouais! Tu pourrais vouloir essayer, toi aussi, un de ces quatre!"_

_Nous rîmes de bon coeur, tout malaise envolé. Nous nous relevâmes et ramassâmes nos faux, nous apprêtant à partir lorsqu'un grand vent vint souffler sur la cour. Plus émerveillés encore, Alan et moi assistions à un spectacle magnifique._

_"Les pétales s'envolent! On dirait de la neige!" s'écria mon camarade, des étoiles dans ses beaux yeux jaunes et verts._

_"Oui, c'est vrai." approuvais-je doucement._

_Nous restâmes là, admirant la chute des doux pétales mauves. A son insu, je le regardais, ne sachant, de lui ou de ces fleurs, qui était le plus beau. Les lignes rondes et douces de son visage, ses lunettes ovales qui mettaient en valeur ses yeux rieurs et malicieux, ses cheveux brun qui retombaient en mèches disparates autour de son visage pâlot... Non, il n'y avait tout simplement pas de comparaison possible. Dire que derrière cette joyeuse apparence se cachait une maladie, une malédiction qui le rongeait de l'intérieur et atteindrait, un jour, son petit coeur d'or. Cette pensée était tout simplement insuportable. Je ne pouvais concevoir l'idée d'un monde où il ne serait plus. Je voulais être là, près de lui, jusqu'au moment où les épines de la mort auraient raison de lui. _

_Je voulais être présent à la fin..._

_Lorsque le dernier pétale serait tombé..._

_Depuis ce jour, nous avons eu de nombreuses missions ensemble. Nous nous sommes rapprochés, encore et toujours, jusqu'à ne plus former qu'un tout unique. Mes sentiments m'ont fait perdre la raison, m'ont fait commettre des crimes impardonnables à ses yeux, m'ont fait faire une derrière erreur qui a rendu tous mes efforts inutiles..._

_"Ciel Phantomhive! Ton âme est mienne!"_

Tout ce que j'avais fait, tous mes efforts réduits à néant par un moment d'égarement... Voyant mes actions dans la lanterne cinématographique, je ressentis du dégoût envers moi-même, envers ce que j'avais fait, sans son consentement en plus. A présent, gisait dans mes bras le corps de mon cher Alan, terrassé non pas par les épines de la mort, comme je l'avais toujours crus, mais par ma propre scie, par ma propre faute!

"Alan? Alan!" répètais-je, incrédule, le secouant dans mes bras.

En réponse à ma voix, il parvient à lever imperceptiblement la tête. Ses yeux, si frais et pétillants, s'étaient recouverts d'un voile terne, le voile de la mort. Ses lèvres rondes et charnues sourirent doucement en me voyant, tristement, comme pour s'excuser. Mais, déjà, il s'amolissait, se laissait tomber vers l'arrière. Sous mes yeux horrifiés et par ma faute, il rendit l'âme. La millième âme. Ravagé par la douleur, je ne voulais pas y croire. Je le secouais encore et encore, hurlant son nom, hurlant ma souffrance. Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. Il était ce pourquoi je m'étais battu, encore et encore, ce pourquoi j'avais choisi de vivre ainsi... Mon cher Alan, mon ami d'abord, puis mon confident, mon protégé, et enfin mon amour... Je ne prêtais plus aucune attention à mes larmes, ni au comte et à son diabolique majordome qui attendaient, à quelques mètres de là.

"Alan..." sanglotai-je, "Si tu es mort... Alors pourquoi... Pourquoi ai-je salis mes mains avec les meurtres d'un millier d'innocentes personnes?"

Je hurlais, entendant à peine l'applaudissement sarcastique et feutré qui venait de derrière moi.

"Félicitation!" fit la voix de ce démon de majordome. "Vous avez finallement obtenu un millier d'âmes!"

Sa voix faussement chaleureuse se durcit brusquement, aussi froide qu'un matin de février au fond de la Tamise.

"Non... Avez obtenu un millier d'âmes inutiles..."

Je tournai mon visage tordu de douleur vers cette sale ordure, cette créature malfaisante qui, pourtant, cette fois-ci, avait bien raison...

"Sale démon..." ne pus-je m'empêcher de cracher.

Il m'ignora, laissant passer son jeune maître pour aller le mettre en sécurité.

"Les âmes que vous avez collecté auraient peut-être pu sauver Alan-san des épines de la mort, mais, à présent, elles ne lui rendront pas la vie. Tout ce que vous avez fait jusqu'ici n'a aucun sens, c'est tout sauf un tas d'âmes sans valeur. Comme l'a dit Alan-san, il ne fallait pas chercher à fuir son destin parce que celui-ci est le même pour vous deux : la mort..."

Je ne pouvais en entendre plus car il ne s'agissait que de la vérité. L'atroce, la cruel et affreuse vérité.

"Tue-moi, démon."

Je m'écartai à contre coeur du corps de mon aimé et avançait, une haine et une tristesse non dissimulée sur le visage.

"S'il-te-plaît... Je te supplie de me tuer..."

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Oui, je sais, c'est pas terrible. Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux! N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire quoi améliorer, ça me fera plaisir! Au revoir!


End file.
